This proposed project will be dealing with the counseling and referral of alcoholics on an individual, family, and group basis. Additional activities will be the coordination, cooperation and integration within the State plan on alcoholism and alcohol abuse. Two major State goals are to certify the center and counselors, and to develop an information retrieval system for the accurate dissemination of statistical facts relating to alcoholism within South Dakota.